Katniss: Last Dying Breath
by Shimytotheleft
Summary: Katniss after she has lost EVERYTHING.What does she decide to do? Please R&R : And I wouldn't mind hearing your imput on the ending :


**Yes, I know it is very short. And trust me, my dream, where i got this idea from, was alot more exciting :) But I thought this came out alright, all things considered :) Let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p>I lay in the grass starring at the blue sky. A warm tear trickles down my face and I lift a finger to wipe it away. Everything I once had is gone, my life has been stolen from me and I will never be able to get it back. I wait patiently for death; it has taken all those I love and everything I cared about into its cold grasp. I can feel the Nightlock pulsing through my veins. I only have a few moments left; I will finally leave this cruel world behind. I have nothing left to live for. I close my eyes and let memories fill my head.<p>

* * *

><p>"Peeta! I'm a mess!" I shout through my hysterical fit of giggles.<p>

"You look good in flour." He says, and throws some more into my hair.

I shake my head and flour flies everywhere, coating both of our baker's aprons in the stuff. I cannot stop myself from laughing as Peeta's face twists into a grimace.

"Great! Now we are going to have to stay all night to clean up this disaster you've created", he says sarcastically.

"You started it!" I remind him.

"Whatever you say Katniss."

I grab the broom and begin sweeping the flour into the dustpan, letting my thoughts wander. It has been almost three years since we got back from the Games. Peeta and I had re-opened the bakery, and since then had spent most of our time rolling out dough and throwing flour in each other's faces. I enjoy these moments that I get to spend with Peeta in this small, warm bakery. His presence makes me calmer, reminding me that I am not completely alone. My Father and sister are dead, my mother has abandoned me, and my few friends have left for a better life in a new capitol. I forget about all my losses on days like these; I can appreciate life.

* * *

><p>I gasp in surprise; Peeta has picked me up like any other sack of flour and thrown me over his shoulder. We barrel through the front doors into the rain soaked streets. He chuckles as he sets me down and sees my disapproving glare.<p>

"You startled me." I inform him.

"I'm sorry." He says through pouted lips. "Will you ever forgive me?" widening his large blue eyes and blinking rapidly, trying to contain his growing smile.

"Possibly" I say flatly.

"However may I repay you for your forgiveness" he teases.

"Just one thing" I say.

Before I can say anything else, Peeta leans in and kisses me softly; running his hand through my long brown hair.

"Satisfied?" he breaths.

"Actually I was simply going to ask for a new rolling pin, because the old one's cracked; but I guess that will have to do for now", I sigh in mock disappointment.

"I suppose it will", hanging his head with a small smirk lighting up his gorgeous eyes.

After a few moments of silence, Peeta entwines his fingers in mine, and a warm electricity tingles down my spine. We walk home in this silence, only hearing the sound of our own footsteps.

* * *

><p>When we walk into the brightly lit house, I notice that Buttercup is not in his usual position by the fire, but poised to leap standing at the back door.<p>

"What is it you ridiculous cat?" I mutter.

The cat's back arches and all the hair left on his balding body stands on end. I walk forward reaching my hand towards him to pull him away from the door; but then the lock on the door clicks and the handle turns. I'm frozen in fear; I can't move or scream, I can only watch as a man dressed entirely in black strides into my once warm and safe home. And I can only stand there paralyzed as he knocks me to the ground, unconscious.

When I awake in my bed I recall the horrible nightmare, and roll over to find comfort in Peeta, but Peeta isn't there. I get up to seek him in the kitchen, probably binging on the last of the cookies leftover from the holidays. He isn't there either. I panic; there is nowhere to be out this late. I throw on my robe and walk out into the freezing night. I search tirelessly for him, repeatedly calling his name, never to any reply. By the time the sun rises, I've faced the truth, my nightmare was not a dream, it was real, and the man in black took my husband.

* * *

><p>So here I lay in this bed of grass, everything gone, stolen from me. Searching for a place where I can never be hurt again. As I take my last breath, I can almost hear the pleading call of my one and only true love, and see the glistening tears fall from his lovely eyes.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Question:<strong>

**At the end, Katniss hears and sees Peeta…**

**Do you think Katniss was delusional and imagining Peeta's voice and face (after all she was dying)? Peeta escaped the man in black and returned to save her, only to find her dying (sad, I know, but very possible)? Or, Peeta was killed by his assailant, and is joining Katniss as she is dying?**

**There is not a single answer that is either right or wrong :) I'm not even sure what I think!**


End file.
